


You Smell

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter wants to know if Skimmons is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell

You Smell- Skimmons  
Hunter couldn’t help it, he was staring at Simmons. Who was sitting across from him, working on her tablet. He knew she was ignoring him, on purpose. He continued to stare, Gemma’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “Is there something I can help you with Hunter?” 

 

He smiled “No i’m just trying to figure something out” This caught Gemma’s attention. “Oh and whats that?” she replied he was still smiling at her. It was rather irritating. “How you and Skye, have managed to keep your relationship quiet.”

 

Gemma looked up so fast, she could hear her neck click. Hunter’s smiled spread into a full grin. Gemma quickly composed herself, “I don’t know what you mean” she replied going back to her tablet.

 

Hunter laughed, “Please, I was witness to your little escapade last night” This time Gemma’s neck really did click. “You were spying on us?” she demanded, Hunter held his hands up. “I was not spying, how was I to know you guys would have a cheeky snog in the lounge” 

 

Gemma scoffed, not looking up from her tablet. “If you think you saw us kissing, how did you come to the conclusion we’re in a relationship?” she asked still not meeting Hunter’s eyes.

 

“Because from what I saw and heard, by the way some of the things you guys were saying made even me blush”. The tips of Gemma’s ears were red he noticed. “But I was sure when, I saw Skye lift you up and take your shirt off and kiss you. So hard that she nearly crashed into her bedroom door”

 

Gemma still wouldn’t look at him, “You have a very vivid imagination Hunter”. Hunter threw his hands up, “That may be true, but I know what I saw” Gemma could see him holding something out to her. The tips of her ears went even redder. It was Skye’s shirt, the one that Skye had shed her of last night.

 

Hunter’s nose suddenly crinkled, “What is that smell!” he said loudly covering his node with the t-shirt. Skye walked in looked tired, taking long swigs from her water bottle. “Is that you?” Hunter asked Skye bluntly. Skye looked affronted for a second.

 

“You would smell to, if you spent the last two hours sparring with May” she replied with a scoff. Hunter shook his head, “You really should shower, before I lose my sense of smell”. Skye crossed the room and punched him in the shoulder. “Your a fine one to talk” 

 

She turned back to Gemma, who was smiling. “Don’t even think about it” Gemma said backing away from Skye. Who turned to face Hunter, “Your right Hunter, I do need a shower. But I do need someone to wash my back” 

 

Skye picked Gemma up, and threw her over her shoulder. “Skye put me down!” Gemma demanded. Hunter heard their laughter all the way down the corridor. He looked around the room, 

 

“Why am I alone whenever they do that!”

 

Fin


End file.
